


The Judges will Decide

by captainschmoop



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com">smallfandom's</a> prompt: Mia knew that Brian loved her, but it didn't compare to the way he loved Dom and she figured she finally needed to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judges will Decide

She hadn't been blind to it, knew it from the first time she saw his gaze flicker to Dom's back in the shop: the interest that radiated off of Brian's _skin_ , the spark in his eyes. She'd seen her share of people, men and women and everyone in between, look at Dom with interest, but the way Brian looked at him... It was like he was coming up for air after drowning, like seeing light after a lifetime of darkness. 

He had a spark in his eyes when he looked at her as well, but while it burned bright, it was fainter than his spark for Dom. She didn't mind it, figured she'd have fun going through the motions of attraction and lust that they obviously shared, but she didn't think Brian would stay, even with the passion they had for each other. She certainly didn't think he could be a cop, or that he would let Dom go. 

And while Brian's reveal hurt her, and Dom, it only proved to her just how much Brian loved Dom, and to her dismay, she found herself falling deeper for Brian, despite her hurt. 

No, Mia wasn't blind. She saw him, those couple of years Dom was adrift, off on the run with Letty and the gang. Brian wouldn't ever make eye contact with her long enough, but she saw him, saw the way he grew thinner, almost gaunt, saw the light go out from his eyes. 

Until news of Dom's return came around. 

Then she saw the spark ignite again, saw him a lot more, noticed the way he came back alive. Heard that he nearly died for Dom. 

And even though he also came back to her, rekindled and shared in her passion once more, she knew she wasn't the only one in his heart, yet she couldn't stay away. When Brian came to her with his plan, when he said, in not so many words, that he'd give everything up to break Dom free and run, Mia didn't hesitate in agreeing. She loved Dom, after all, and she loved Brian. 

Seeing them together now, laughing with Elena in their new home, makes Mia smile, makes her happy because she didn't think they'd get this much after breaking Dom out. Still, she knows she can't stay quiet anymore. She doesn't want them to have that pinch to their eyes she catches them with when they think no one's watching. 

"Brian, we need to talk, " Mia says when Dom and Elena have gone to get groceries. She watches as Brian puts down the newspaper, giving her his full attention, curiosity on his face. "It's about Dom." 

"Do you want me to make a meal for him?" he asks, a corner of his mouth turned upward, both amused and willing, despite the fact he's the weakest cook among them. 

It's both endearing that he wants to handle the cooking to give her a break and heart clenching that Brian perks up at the chance to do something for Dom. She smiles, though, because she does love that expression on his face. 

"You can do that, if you want," she says softly, and Brian immediately sits straighter. 

"Mia, what's wrong?" His brow creases, eyes searching her face in worry. 

"Nothing," she replies plainly because she's come to terms with it like she'd came to terms with the fact that Dom will never feel as complete as he does while behind a wheel. 

"Then why do you look like that?" he asks as he moves, sits down next to her, brow still creased with worry as he takes her hand in his. 

For a moment, Mia doesn't know what to say, stares at their hands, at how they're entwined, how they fit. Taking a silent, deep breath, Mia looks at Brian, offers a smile as her thumb smooths over his knuckles. "I love you." She can't help the way her voice quiets, the way her tone softens, almost like she's admitting defeat. 

In a way, she is. 

Her words don't really mollify him, and she can understand that too. "I love you, too," he says, the certainty of his tone conflicting with the confusion on his face. 

Smiling, to reassure him, knowing it won't help, Mia nods. "I know," she agrees, "I know you do, Brian." She looks him in the eye, wants to make sure he knows she doesn't doubt it. "But I'm not the only one you do." 

Brian doesn't move, his mouth falling open slightly as he stares at her. It's such a perfect deer in the headlights look that Mia almost wants to laugh. She doesn't, though, because that would be cruel, laughing at the discomfort and shock the former FBI agent, one who's had no trouble keeping his cool, shows so openly. 

Such blatant expression tells Mia just how much he loves Dom. And how he loves her, too, if he's letting her see it.

"Mia," Brian says slowly, almost breathless, "I don't—" 

"Brian," she says cutting off whatever attempts he'll try to make, "give me some credit." 

"Mia, there hasn't been anyone else!" he says quickly, adamant and hurt, holding her hand tighter. 

"I know how you look at Dom," she says instead, cutting straight to the point, "how you've always looked at Dom." 

"I..." he begins, but nothing else comes out of his mouth. He clears his throat. "Mia, I—"

"Since the first time you raced, you've been his." She chuckles to herself. "I said it once, long ago. He owns you." 

Brian shudders, a small tremble at the shoulders that works its way down, and he releases a shaky breath. "He doesn't own me," he mutters, frowning, upset, and Mia can't tell exactly why, whether he's upset with himself, with her, with Dom, with circumstance. 

"Yes, he does," she says simply. "I'm not angry," she adds, wondering if her admission will help. Because it's the truth. She knew that first year that Brian was Dom's, and she fell anyway. 

He only becomes more upset by her words. She can tell he wants to get up and pace, but he stays rooted on the couch, his hand clasping hers at an almost painful intensity. "We're together, Mia. We're _here_ ," he says, almost pleading. "We're having a baby." His shoulders shake, but only once, as he exhales a little too harshly. Trying to stay composed. 

Eyes widening, Mia cups his cheek with her free hand, heart breaking as he nearly _sinks_ into the touch, and squeezes his hand back. "Brian, I'm not kicking you out or anything like that." She places his hand on her belly, holds it there, waits for Brian to hold her gaze again. "You're this baby's father, and I want you to be there in its life," she says, definitive and soft, squeezing his hand again. 

Brian almost crumbles, his barely intact coolness flickering on his face, and she sees the conflict over his face, and she almost regrets bringing up the topic. She loves him, after all, and never liked seeing him in any kind of shape like this. 

"Mia," he whispers, eyes gleaming, pleading, "I don't know what you want me to say..." He takes in a deep breath, holds it as he closes his eyes, then releases it. "Why are you saying all this?" He opens his eyes. 

Shrugging a little, she leans back, taking his hand with her. "It needed to be said, I think. With the baby coming and all." 

"Dom's gonna kill me," he says quietly. 

That actually makes Mia laugh. "No, he won't. He loves you, too." 

"Mia..." His voice trails, expression skeptical. 

She fixes him with look, slightly amused. "I think I know my own brother better than you do." 

He doesn't challenge her on that, instead averting his eyes as his brow creases slightly. "Dom and me?" he asks, and he sounds and looks so unsure. 

"Brian, you two..." she begins, trying to find the words to describe what she knows is true, "you're good as a team, stronger together than alone." She smiles as his eyebrows rise. "You always were. Why do you think that is?" 

"Dom's a leader, he works well with a lot of people," Brian says, still unsure, though his cheeks have a faint pink tint to them. 

"It's different with _you_ , Brian," Mia says firmly. "And you know it." She gives him a look, almost smirking as his light blush becomes a little brighter; he did have a tendency to puff out his chest when standing by Dom's side. 

"He's still gonna kill me," he repeats, and Mia counts it as a small victory that he isn't denying her claim. "He's gonna think I made you upset." He looks horrified at the notion, but Mia just flicks his nose, conveying without words that she's fine; it calms him some, but he still looks distressed. "Elena's gonna kill me." 

"No one is going to kill you," Mia says, hand on his cheek again, thumb smoothing over his skin. 

"Dom almost killed me before," Brian whispers, closing his eyes. Whether at her touch or the memory, she doesn't know. 

"A lot of emotion was at play that time," she reminds him, "on all ends." 

He nods, sighing. "I don't want to have sex with him," he says suddenly as he opens eyes, and he looks almost panicked, maybe even scared. 

Mia laughs. "Typical man," she says fondly. "Love and sex don't necessarily go hand in hand." She thinks for a minute. "Though, if that's what you want, I'm pretty sure Dom will agree." 

"Mia!" Brian exclaims, definitely mortified as a blush warms his face. 

"I said if," she states, and she tries very hard not to let her amusement show; she rarely sees him this flustered. 

Her words don't help his blush. "He has Elena, and, oh God, why are we talking about this whole thing?" He finally gets up, no longer able to control his urge to pace. There's even a bit of hair pulling. 

"You're adorable," Mia can't help but say, smiling when he shoots her a look, "and we're talking about it because we're going to talk to Dom about it." Brian freezes, and this time he really does look scared. Mia holds up her hands. "Not right when they come back. I'll get him alone and lay everything out." 

"You shouldn't," he says as he deflates. "Elena has feelings too." His expression turns worried, and she can tell he's picturing every bad scenario in his head. 

"I know," she says softly, "but if she's anything like me, she'll want what makes him happy." 

Emotion flickers across his face, and before she can properly read them, Brian drops to his knees, resting his head atop of hers as his arms wrap around her. He breathes a deep sigh but doesn't show signs of getting up. 

Humming quietly, Mia runs her fingers through his hair, content to stay like this as he works it all out in his head. She can let him have this time to himself. Dom and Elena shouldn't be back for a while, considering Dom's very particular about what his family eats. 

"Mia," Brian says quietly after several minutes pass, so quiet she isn't sure she heard him, "I'm sorry." He glances up at her, eyes watering the slightest bit. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you in the way you deserve." 

Smiling, Mia continues to run her fingers through his hair. "I know, Brian." 

An engine sounds outside, and Brian freezes, tightening his hold on her. 

"It's okay, Brian. I promise it's going to be okay." He relaxes at her words, but eyes are still wide. Mia caresses his cheek. "Just act as you normally would, okay? I'll talk to him later tonight." 

"Are you sure?" Brian asks, eyes glued on hers despite the door being unlocked. 

"Positive," she says as she leans down to kiss his forehead. "Help me up so we can help them with the groceries." Mia watches as he takes a breath to collect himself before he stands up, holding his hand out for her, and she takes it with a smile, standing in time greet Dom and Elena as they enter the living room, bags in hand. 

She walks over to Dom, hushing his fussing as she takes the bags from his hand, and she doesn't miss how Dom does a small double take at Brian. As she follows Elena into the kitchen, she hears Dom ask Brian what's wrong, and she smiles to herself. 

Things will be okay.


End file.
